Some Good Old ReCe Drama Goodness
by joriholic73
Summary: Rocky's hiding something and Cece plans on finding out. (I suck at summaries). ReCe obviously. WARNING Yuri and Futa. If you don't like this then stay away. #ReCeRomance


**This takes place near the end of Cece and Rocky's senior year of high school just to be clear. If it were their current age it would be really weird. So please bear with me and read this too the end. This story starts kinda slow but gets really weird really fast. This is my entry for Hart's Justice's ReCe Romance Challenge. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up and this was canon it wouldn't be on Disney.**

Cece Jones walked down the halls of her high school wringing her hands nervously. She hadn't spoken to Rocky in almost a week and it was starting to get to her. Several days before Rocky had said something about a weird dream, something about the two of them in a big house and a baby crying and them having rings or something. Cece didn't mean to do it but sometimes she kinda zoned out when Rocky spoke. It seemed to be happening a lot recently. It was like every time she looked into Rocky's big brown eyes she just got lost in them.

'What is wrong with me? What is it about her eyes that effects me?' Cece decided not to think about it for too long. Every time she thought about something intensely she made a face and people made a comment about smelling bacon. She liked bacon and all but it got old after a while. As she rounded a corner she saw her. There stood Rocky wearing a band t-shirt, denim vest with a matching skirt, and knee high leather boots. Cece stopped dead in her tracks, her heart suddenly becoming a piston firing a hundred miles a minute. This was another thing that had been happening recently. It seemed every time she saw Rocky her heart went off like a rocket. As Cece stood there completely dumb struck Rocky turned to her. Upon seeing the little red head she turned and managed to come out of her haze just in time to see Rocky bolting down the hall.

'What is her deal? Why is she avoiding me?' Cece was pulled from her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out to see Rocky's name.

'So she runs and then texts me? What is up with her?' Cece hit open and read Rocky's message.

(Italic) Cece,

We need to talk. Come to my place tonight around ten. My parents should be asleep by then. I have some stuff I need to tell you.

-Rocky (italic)

'Finally some answers. I wonder what she needs to tell me.'

Later that night

Cece climbed up the fire escape as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake her neighbors. She made her way to Rocky's window and knocked quietly. Thankfully the fire escape led directly to Rocky's room so there was no risk of waking her parents. Rocky opened the window and pulled Cece inside.

"Thanks for coming Cece. I've been meaning to talk to you." Cece couldn't help but scoff.

"Is that why you've been ignoring and avoiding me all week?" Rocky looked nervously at the floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just there's some stuff I hadn't figured out how to tell you. Could you sit down?" Cece nodded and sat on the bed.

"Okay what's up Rocky? Why have you been avoiding me? Do you not want to be friends anymore? Oh my God that's it isn't it? Your dumping me!" Rocky clamped her hand over Cece's mouth.

"Shhhhh. Cece do you want to wake up my parents? No I'm not dumping you as a friend. In fact I want the opposite." Cece pulled Rocky's hand away and stared at her.

"What do you mean by opposite?" For once Cece was completely focused on what Rocky had to say. Rocky looked at the floor, blushing heavily.

"Well that's one of the things I wanted to tell you. You're right Cece I don't want to be friends anymore. I want to be... more." Rocky stared at Cece, a nervous smile plastered to her face.

"W-what do mean by that R-Rocky?" Rocky leaned towards her, their lips only inches apart.

"How about I show you?" Before Cece could answer Rocky crashed her lips into Cece's. Cece froze for several moments before melting into the kiss. She'd finally realized why she'd been feeling so strangely. She was in love. Completely head over heels in love. As they parted Cece felt a sense of disappointment at the loss of contact. She looked lovingly into Rocky's eyes.

"Rocky... I think I'm in love." Rocky smiled so widely she put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Really?" Cece nodded kissed Rocky gently not as strongly as Rocky had kissed her but just as passionately. "I'm so happy. I'm in love with you too. I have been for years. I never told you because I was afraid of how you'd react." They kissed again and lay down on Rocky's bed cuddling.

"Rocky I'm loving this, but you said there was more than one thing you wanted to tell me. What else did you want to say?" Rocky wrapped her arms around her love's petite frame.

"Have you ever heard of Oracles? Like from back in the time of the Roman Empire? The ones who could see the future?" Cece nodded. "Well it turns out I am one.

"Wait so you can see the future and stuff? How?" Rocky smiled at Cece, glad that she just accepted probably the strangest thing she'd ever hear, or at least second strangest, like it was so normal.

"Well when I sleep I don't dream I see the future. I've been avoiding you because of my most recent vision." Cece looked at her concerned.

"Why? Did you see something bad?"

"No, I saw... us. We were living in this big house, you an international movie star and me a famous doctor who cured the common cold, with a, a, a"

"What is it Rocky? A what?" Rocky took a deep breath.

"A baby. OUR baby, as in both of us were its biological parents." Cece's eyes went as wide as an anime characters.

"How is that possible? Does science really grow that much?" Rocky blushed again.

"Science no, me yes." Cece looked at her love quizzically.

"What do you mean you grow. What do you-" Cece silences as she feels something pressing against her leg. Looking down she sees Rocky's pajama pants sticking out almost a foot. "Rocky is that a... You have a... how?"

"I was born with both sets of genitals. Oracles never lay with a man so they needed another way to continue the blood line."

"So the baby is really ours?" Rocky nodded. "Okay, tell me exactly what you saw."

"Well I'd just gotten home and it was our daughters first birth day. As it turned out it was also our wedding halfiversary. You weren't filming that day so you were home watching her rather than our nanny who happened to be Deuce." Cece snickered as the thought of Deuce dressed like Mary Poppins popped into her head. "I came in and you gave me a kiss. Then we went up stairs to the babies room with a whipped cream cake for her to eat. We watched her make a mess and cleaned her up. Then as we got ready for bed you came in holding a stick with a blue plus sign on it. I think you know what that means." Cece nodded. "Lastly you should know, I saw a newspaper. The date on it was about a year and nine months from now." Cece's eyes shot open.

"So what you're saying is you've been avoiding me because we're supposed to conceive our daughter... tonight?" Rocky nodded staring at Cece, looking for any sign of emotion on her face.

"Cece? Are you okay? This is too much for you isn't it? In less then half an hour you've been told that I'm in love with you, can see the future, have a penis, and am the father of our soon to be child. I knew I'd ruin it if I told you too much at on-" Rocky was cut off by lips crashing into her own and a hand moving to remove her pants. She pulled away and looked at Cece, a look of pure love and lust in her eyes. She pulled Rocky closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"Come on. We've got a baby to make." Rocky pulled herself on top of Cece and it's fairly obvious where it went from there. The two best friends turned lovers and fiancees didn't know what life had in story for them (at least not completely) but they didn't care. As long as they had each other they had all that they needed.

**Okay so that's all from me for tonight. I had a lot of fun writing this. Hopefully you had as much fun reading. And remember. "F is for fire that burns down the whole town, U is for Uranium, BOMBS, N IS FOR NO SURVIIIIIIIIVERS! WHEN YOU-" and Plankton was halted there. BYEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


End file.
